


Dating Steve Rodgers

by inclusiveinserts



Series: Marvel Dating Headcanons [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dating Steve Rodgers, Drabble, Headcanon, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Reader-Insert, SHIELD, Superheroes, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inclusiveinserts/pseuds/inclusiveinserts
Summary: no caps are intentional btw





	Dating Steve Rodgers

**Author's Note:**

> no caps are intentional btw

-dating steve was a miracle in your eyes

-i mean come on he’s the captain america for christ’s sake

-steve is so sweet though, always taking you out on thoughtful dates when he has free

-he would dance with you late at night no matter the song because to him it was all the same as long as it was you

-steve was a bit slow to asking you out since he was so shy and unused to the 21st century

-when he had to go out for longer missions he always felt awful for not being around

-you taught him how to use technology and about memes

-you shared some of your favourite movies and songs with him and even if they aren’t his style, he’ll still learn every word because he knows it makes you laugh to hear him quote pop culture references

-he would help you through any issues you had, whether it be by himself or by getting you professional help because it scared him to think you weren’t feeling so good even in the slightest bit

-he would have little drawings of you in his journal as well as written notes of all the reasons he loved you

-although he thought he would never show anyone that journal he decided to give it you for your anniversary, more as a shared gift to commemorate your love

-in short steve rodgers loved you very, very much


End file.
